battle_for_fireys_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Food People
Free Food People is the third episode of Battle for Firey's Kingdom. In the episode, Dora is eliminated and the challenge is to make the most money off of a fast food restaurant in a hour. Transcript Cake: (shouting) HEY BALLOONY! Balloony: Oh god my ears... I mean what is it, Cake? Cake: (shouting) I'M NOT SURE IF I WANT TO BE SAFE AT CAKE AT STAKE! Balloony: Ugh, why? Cake: (shouting again) BECAUSE THEN MAYBE A SLICE OF CAKE WILL FLY INTO MY MOUTH, THEN I'LL BE A CANNIBAL LIKE FRIES! Fries: Cake, have you been living under a rock, I AM NOT A CANNIBAL ANYMORE! Pie: Yeah, he's right, he's not a cannib- wait, I'm feeling... (explodes) Firey: Ugh, he exploded again? Whatever. Anyways, last time, the Green Leaves tree was horrible, so they'll be doing the Cake at Stake! Dadadadadadadada Cake at Stake! Eggy: I'm f-feeling s-so n-nervous! Firey: So, as the 15, erm, 14, well, 13 of you know, you did horrible last time! Donut: At least our tree was the biggest. Nickel: Yeah, Donut's right. Firey: Well, the two people who died- Grassy: Who are Pie and Saw! Firey: I didn't ask you. Anyways, the Pie Recovery Center will recover Pie and we'll recover Saw with the Master Recovery Center. Gaty: Hey, why do you have a Pie Recovery Center when you can just recover him with the- Firey: BE QUIET! (Pie and Saw pop out of the Recovery Centers) Saw: Needle! You have to apologize to me! Needle: Fine, sorry. Saw: That's better. Dora: (in perfect spanish) I HOPE I'M SAFE AND WIN BECAUSE I AM STARVING AND I NEED ISLANDS TO CONSUME. I KNOW THAT THE KINGDOM WILL HAVE A LOT OF ISLANDS IN IT. Firey: Okay everyone, if you can stop talking, we can get to the results. We got 4 votes. I have 14 slices of cake. If you are safe, you'll get a slice of strawberry cake that I stole from this Remote, it was on a different show. Anyways, yeah, cake if you are safe. (Cake then gasps very loudly) Firey: I'll say who's safe with 0 votes. Saw, Pie, Donut, Taco, Barf Bag, Needle, Balloony, Eggy, Cake, Nickel, Gaty and Grassy (Throws cake at them, one slice barely misses Cake's mouth) Cake: (shouting) PHEW! Saw: (Eats his slice of cake) Hey, this tastes pretty good! Firey: Anyway, Ruby, Bomby and Dora. You all got at least one vote. Ruby: What? What did I do that would make people vote me? Firey: Well, Ruby, you don't have to worry. You got one vote, which makes you safe. Ruby: Yay! (Catches cake) Firey: Bomby, Dora, one of you will be leaving! Show the votes! BOMBY: 1 DORA: 2 (A slice of cake gets thrown to Bomby, in one hand he has a banana and he grabs the cake in the other) Firey: So that means Dora is eliminated! Dora: (in perfect spanish) ALL YOU VOTERS MADE A BAD DECISION! NOW I'M GONNA STARVE TO DEATH FROM NO ISLANDS! I WILL HAUNT ALL YOU VOTERS IN YOUR SLEEP! (gets flinged) Pie: Hoy Wirey, where are the weliminated wcontestants going? Firey: First, that's not my name, but it could be because of your accent, and second, they're going to the Locker of Losers. (Dora falls in the LOL and the lid shuts and it locks) Firey: Anyways, it's time for the second contest! Eraser: Which is? Firey: Please, be quiet. Anyways, this contest was suggested by one of the masters friends at school! Taco: Pfff, I bet he's a loser. Firey: Whatever, he suggested that the contest should be food related! Taco: Oh no. Firey: Anyway, both of the teams will run a restaurant. You have one hour, whoever makes the most money wins! GO! Saw: But where is the restaurants? (Looks behind) Oh. Balloony: Let's do this the easy way and use one of our contestants! Who should it be... Taco! Taco: What! NO! WE'LL LOSE THIS WAY! I KNOW IT! (At the Red Peppers) Tree: So, we lost last time, so we should win this time too. Basketball: I agree, the other team is a bunch of weak losers. Anyways, what are we going to do to win? Tree: Well, let's do this the easy way and use one of our contestants. Hmmm... Fries! You're junk food! Let's use you! Fries: Uhh, you don't understand, we'll lose! MY FRIES ARE OVER A- Coiny: Be quiet, we need to win! 8-Ball: I agree. Fanny: I HATE THIS IDEA! (Back at the Leaves) Balloony: Now that Taco's dead, we can- Gaty: Balloony, why did you have to kill Taco? Barf Bag: I agree, calm down. Balloony: We want to win, right? Anyways, let's chop him up into pieces and sell them! Grassy: That's good and all, but who's going to be the customers? Wandy: Lah lah lah, I'm hungry! Give me food! Ruby: Uhh, where did you come from? Wandy: I'M STARVING! Balloony: Shush, Ruby! Here! Have a quarter of a Taco! (Gives piece of Taco's dead body to Wandy) Wandy: Not bad. Pretty good. Here, take the money. (Walks over to the Peppers' restaurant) Hey! I want food! Tree: Then, have a fry. (Wandy grabs one of Fries' fries with his foot. He eats it, and spits it out) Tree: Huh? What's wrong? Fries: I tried to tell you! MY FRIES ARE OVER A YEAR OLD! Pen: Oh. We're doomed. Wandy: That was terrible! I'm never coming back here! (Leaves) Tree: HEY! YOU FORGOT TO PAY! Flower: COME BACK HERE NOW, MISTER! Wandy: (Walks up to the Leaves' restaurant) THIS PLACE IS GREAT! MORE! Balloony: Fine, just take the whole thing. (Gives all of Taco's dead body to him) Wandy: (Eats Taco) YUM! (Gives Money) Firey: It's been a hour. Book: What? Already? Puffball: Uh, yes. Firey: So let's see that money, Green Leaves, you did pretty good. Getting 30 bucks! Donut: Technically, it's "dollars". Firey: Yeah yeah, and Red Peppers, you got no money at all. So you did really bad. Clock: Maybe we should've listened to Fries. Tree: No, Clock, No. I'm team leader. I pick. Oh, we lost. What the Sapling? Firey: Yes. You lost. So you'll be UFE! Vote someone off the Peppers by January 13th, 2018. Also, don't vote for Wandy. Wandy: Why not? Firey: Because, you're not in the show! So yeah, vote. Trivia * The title is a reference to the team Free Food from BFB. * Wandy is an actual recommended character from BFDI. * The cake that is used in the episode is actually Remote's cake from the sixth episode of Object Hyperverse, another show by FCO, where Firey made a guest appearance as a judge. Category:Episodes